I'm Batman, Right?
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Dean really hates Halloween. And Sam really wants Dean to wear a costume like him for trick or treating. Little scenes where Dean takes Sam trick or treating. Wee!chester


**Originally written for a Halloween contest on another site. Let me know what you think! :)**

Dean REALLY hated Halloween. And an eight year old Sam REALLY wanted his brother to put on a costume like him.

"Dean!" Sam Winchester called from behind the bathroom door. "You getting your Halloween costume on?"

The twelve year old snorted. "As if."

"But you promised!" Sam pouted, crossing his arms. His older brother opened the door.

"Sammy, if I was your age, you'd have a better chance for me going. But…no. I'll take you trick or treating, but I am NOT dressing up."

Sam reached up to poke at his Batman costume. "Pleaseeee? You can be a ghost!"

"No."

"Spider-Man?"

"No."

"A mummy?"

"Wrap myself up in toilet paper? No."

"A zombie?"

"No."

"…a ghost?"

"No, Sammy! I'm not dressing up as anything." Dean said firmly, starting to head for the kitchen.

"Oh, I know!"

"No you don't."

"How about that guy in Friday The 13th? With the mask and big knife?" Sam asked sweetly, knowing it was more Dean-like.

Dean looked startled. "How do you even know about that?"

"I saw you watching it." Sam said proudly.

"You better not tell Dad!"

"I won't if you put on a freakin' costume." Sam said.

"Watch your mouth, kid. I'll wear the stupid costume." Dean muttered.

"Let's go to the store! Maybe they have the old hockey mask, and maybe some blood, and a knife, and…" He didn't get to finish.

"…And I will hurt you if you mention this to Dad." Dean mumbled.

"Okay." Sam grinned a toothy grin.

* * *

They'd walked to a mini store close by the motel, and after Sam had begged him, they'd bought ratty clothes, fake blood, a hockey mask that Dean would surely make horror-like, and a knife that Dean scoffed at.

"I have something like this for real." he smirked.

"But you might poke someone's eye out." Sam said, waggling his index finger. "And that's not very good."

"Whatever, Sammy."

Once they'd gotten back at the motel, Sam picked up the glob of fake blood. "This is so cool! Could I do something like this, too?"

"Ha! In your nightmares, maybe." Dean snorted, slamming the hockey mask against the wooden wall, making scratches. He then took a little blood tube and squirted a little.

"There we go." Dean smiled in satisfaction. Seeing Sam's eyebrows raised at the sight, he scowled to hide it.

"I'll be right back." Dean muttered, grabbing the tattered clothes.

When he'd got out of the bathroom, he was greeted with Sam swinging around an arm.

"I AM THE BOOGEY MONSTER!" Sam crowed evilly.

"Oh yeah. You're totally the boogey monster, dude." Dean couldn't help but laugh.

Sam's face reddened in embarrassment. "You're the weirdo."

"Good save. Where'd you get the arm?"

"Extra money." Sam said, puffing out his chest.

"Oh I bet." he said skeptically.

"Think Batman could carry around an arm?" Sam asked hopefully, clutching the arm…in his arms.

Sam's puppy dog eyes were irresistible. Even for Dean. "Sure, dude. Batman can carry around an arm."

"Awesome!"

"All right. I gotta get this blood on me." Dean smirked at the tub of fake blood.

"That sounds scary."

"It sounds fun." Dean grinned, taking the two packages.

He gave one to Sam. "Here. Splatter it on me."

Sam grinned mischievously. "Okay…" Dean got no warning before Sam splatted blood all over him.

"Dude!"

"What?"

Dean just gritted his teeth as he set down his own pack of fake blood.

"Just hurry up."

* * *

Dean was covered in blood by the time they got done. And Sammy was proud of his artwork.

"Yay." Sam grinned.

"You're just lucky that we aren't renting a motel. Or if you wanted free candy, we'd have to rob the Min-Mart." Dean smirked at the thought.

"Very funny." Sam snapped. He swung around his tub of a few pieces of candy. "Don't do what you did last year."

"What? Scare all the kids that knocked on our door? That's the best part!" Dean appeared mortified.

"Whatever." Sam scoffed, skipping slightly to the 3rd door of the neighborhood.

"Hey Samantha! You should really get out of that skipping habit!" Dean called out, laughing hysterically.

Sam stuck his tongue out at him.

"And bring me some candy!"

* * *

After the 15th house or so, Sam's tub was heavy and he tripped, spilling candy and scratching his elbow.

"Owww!" he moaned, stopping the tears. Dean immediately kneeled down next to him and looked at his elbow.

"You're okay. Just a little blood and a bruise, later." Dean said, but grabbed a Band-Aid out of his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" Sam sniffled as Dean placed the sticky absorbent object to the scrape.

"Extra money…and you fall all the time, anyway." Dean smirked, helping Sam up to his feet and helping pick up the candy.

"Thank you." Sam smiled, wiping his eyes.

"I shouldn't see tears, man." Dean scoffed. Then he paused.

"Anytime, Sammy."

* * *

Sam shrieked as a dude dressed up as a vampire suddenly jumped in front of them, his mouth dripping red.

Dean laughed. "Dude, you're such a wuss!"

Once again, Sam stuck his tongue out, and then hit Dean with his arm. No, not his arm, his arm that Batman carries. Duh.

After continuous arguing, Sammy finally got the urge to start hitting Dean with the arm over and over again.

"Dude, knock it off! I said knock it off!" Dean yelled out. When Sam didn't stop, Dean lashed his hand out to knock the arm from Sam's hand.

"Hey!" Sam protested, pouting.

"Just grab the stupid arm so we can go home." Dean muttered.

* * *

It was around 10 o' clock when the two brothers got home. Sam was tired and sleepy, so Dean, like a good big brother, took a few pieces of candy and helped Sam out of his costume.

Sam placed the bloody arm on a chair, smiling sleepily. "You know, that was fun."

"It had its moments." Dean said as he tossed some pajamas to Sam, putting on a pair of sweatpants for himself.

As Sam got into bed, and asked for one candy and some water, Sam smiled up at him with sleepy eyes. "Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome." Dean smiled only slightly, but Sam knew he meant it.

When Dean was about to close the door, he heard Sam whisper, "Sorry I hit you with my magic Batman arm."

"'Sokay, little man."


End file.
